Feelings
by Spectrume
Summary: Aku... Salah karena mencintainya. Tapi mengapa kau memaafkanku? Dan mencintaiku yang tak pantas untukmu? [cerita dimulai dari salah satu adegan visual novel route saeyoung day 10]


Feelings

Desclaimer: cheritz lah~ kalo misalkan emang punya saya, saya juga mau kok #plak

I Just borrow the characters but jihyun is mine (digampar rika)

summary: aku... Salah karena mencintainya. Tapi mengapa kau memaafkannya, dan mencintaiku yang tak pantas untukmu? [cerita dimulai dari salah satu adegan visual novel route saeyoung day 10]

[maaf jelek, my first fanfic]

Someone POV

Aku... Yang salah, salah karena mencintainya...

Someone POV end

V POV

Rika... Apa kau dengar aku? Jika kau dengar, tolong dengarkan aku.

Luciel... Sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia marah, merasa ditipu. Aku ingin menjelaskannya tapi apa dayaku. Ia pasti tak akan mendengarkanku

Rika... Apa kau dengar aku? Jika iya, apa yang harus kulakukan?

MC POV

Aku sekarang berada di mobil saeyoung. Niatku ingin membuka chatroom. Tetapi, mataku tertarik pada saeyoung. Yang mengendarai mobil dengan wajah frustasi

"Saeyoung tenanglah... V pasti punya alasan" kataku, ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. matanya menatap jalan dengan lurus tajam. Tapi masih tersirat kekecewaan

"MC, kau dipihak siapa? Lagi pula, ia memutar balikan fakta. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Atas semua kebohongannya?" Kata saeyoung walaupun masih menatap jalan, tentu saja perasaannya kecewa. Ia loyal pada V dan ini balasannya

"Aku tak berada di pihak siapa siapa. Aku hanya ingin berpikir. Tidak Mungkin jika V melakukan ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pasti ada sesuatu dibelakang semua ini" kataku memikirkannya, ia tak menjawab lagi, ia pasti berpikir sama sepertiku. Ingin tetap pada pendirian untuk membenci V atau mencoba memberi simpati padanya

V... Kau pasti punya alasan kan?

V POV

Aku masih diam. Terpaku. Memikirkan semuanya. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Bisa saja luciel mengatakan tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Mereka pasti tak akan mempercayaiku lagi meskipun aku mengatakan alasannya

Mungkin... Hanya ini caranya...

MC POV

Setelah pembicaraan tadi. Kami masih diam. Aku kehabisan kata untuk mengobrol sekarang. Jadi, aku kembali melihat chatroom-ku

Mataku terbelalak. V sedang on

Tapi dari tadi ia tidak bicara apa apa. Ada apa?

"Ada apa di chatroom?" Kata saeyoung yang masih tidak memperhatikanku. Lalu aku menjawabnya

"V sedang on" kataku

"Oh ya? Apa yang ia katakan?" kata saeyoung yang agak sedikit memperhatikanku

"Tid- *ting!" Aku baru saja ingin berkata tidak. Tapi V sudah menulis kalimat. Jadi aku membacanya

V, apa yang ingin kau katakan?

Setelah membacanya, Mataku terbelalak lagi. Apa ini?

"MC, apa yang ia katakan?" Kata saeyoung mengulang kalimatnya. Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku diam terpaku menatap rentetan kata yang ia tulis

Diam terpaku... Sampai cairan jernih yang hangat turun dari mataku

"Hei! MC... Ada apa?" Saeyoung memberhentikan mobilnya. Mengangkat wajahku yang masih tertutup poni dan air mataku. Ia menyingkirkan poni dari mataku dan mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya

"Hei... Ada apa? Apa yang ia tulis sampai membuatmu seperti ini? Memangnya apa yang dia katakan? Kata saeyoung. Suaranya melembut sambil perlahan memeluk tubuhku. Aku masih tak berkata apapun. Masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Dan memegang erat hoodie-nya

"V... V... Dia... Hiks..."kataku sesenggukan sambil berkata padanya. Entah mengapa membaca pesannya. Hatiku hancur

"Tenanglah... Memangnya apa yang dia katakan..." katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan. Sebelah tangannya lagi untuk untuk mengambil handphone dan membaca pesan apa yang membuatku menangis

Aku melihat matanya yang melebar hebat. Tentu saja ia kaget membaca pesan ini

"V... Apa maumu? Kau pergi tampa memberikan alasan yang jelas Dan menyerahkan RFA pada jumin? Omong kosong. Apa yang ia mau?" Katanya sambil mengertak giginya. Dari ekspresinya aku tahu. Perasaan nya pasti bercampur aduk. Bingung dan marah. Aku tahu itu

V... Yakinkah kau?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meninggalkanku?

V POV

Aku mematikan ponselku setelah menulis kata terakhir

Terakhir? Ya, terakhir

Tentu saja, aku sudah mengatakan keluar dari RFA, maka tentu saja itu yang terakhir

Sekarang, aku hanya perlu melakukan "itu" disana

MC POV

Aku sekarang masih berada di mobil saeyoung. Ya, aku sudah berhenti menangis dan saeyoung menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Seharusnya tak ada apa apa, tapi...

DEG!

V? Mengapa aku memikirkan dan menghawatirkan V? Ada apa? Apa jangan jangan...

"Saeyoung..." Kataku sambil menegok dan menatapnya lekat lekat

"Ya?" Katanya, kulihat matanya sedikit melirik padaku

"Aku ingin menemui V" kataku, memakai nada yang sedikit tegas. Aku ingin menemuinya. Ada yang janggal di hatiku

"Ok, baiklah. Kita akan mengesampingkan saeran terlebih dahulu. Tapi, apa kau tahu dimana V?" Katanya, dia memelankan laju mobilnya. Menunggu jawabanku terlebih dahulu

Entah mengapa. Tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengira tempat yang paling memungkinkan bahwa V ada di sana

Aku tak memakai basa basi dan langsung menjawab "Di apartemen rika"

Saeyoung POV

Aku langsung melajukan mobilku dengan cepat ke arah apartemen rika. Kulihat dirinya yang menatap jalan dengan serius. Sangat yakin V berada di sana

Aku tak ingin suasana menjadi hening dan mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Aku tak akan ikut turun. Setelah sampai disana kau turun dan aku akan mengejar kembali saeran. Tak apa kan?" Kataku, aku memang sangat ingin mengejarnya sekarang. Tapi aku juga ingin bertemu saeran. Dan hanya cara itu yang terpikirkan

"Baiklah, tak apa" katanya, masih menatap jalan dengan serius

Sekarang kami sudah dekat dengan gedung apartemen rika, kulihat ia sudah bersiap siap

Saat mobilku berhenti di depan gedung ia langsung turun dan menghampiri kaca mobil di bagianku

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau ingin mengejar saeran kan?" Katanya dari luar kaca

"Ya, karena itu aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa" kataku sebelum pergi sambil mencium dahinya sebelum melajukan kembali mobilku untuk menolong saeran

MC, semoga tak ada apa apa

MC POV

Setelah saeyoung pergi, aku langsung berlari menuju apartemen rika. Aku langsung berlari ke tangga dan menaikinya secepat mungkin

Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat cemas. V, apa yang akan kamu lakukan di apartemen rika?

BRAK!

Aku membanting pintu setelah memasukan kode di pintu. Dan tepat. Aku menemukannya sedang menatap jendela yang terbuka

"Ah... MC?" Katanya sambil menengok dengan perlahan kepadaku. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata tampa kacamata hitam yang berwarna biru langit yang sedikit keabu abuan kepadaku

Mata yang indah... Tapi tersirat kesepian yang mendalam

"V... Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Kataku sambil menahan tangis yang ingin terjatuh

"Hanya Ingin melihat apartemen rika... Untuk yang terakhir" ia mengatakan itu dan kembali melihat kearah jendela

"Terakhir? Terakhir!? Memangnya kau ingin kemana V?" Kataku yang nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan aku kembali melanjutkan "jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku?" katanya sambil melihatku lagi. sekarang dari matanya tersirat sebuah kegelisahan, kesepian, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan yang membuat hatiku sakit. Dan dia melanjutkan kalimatnya "mengapa?"

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu!" Kataku dengan teriakan yang lebih kencang. Membuatku semakin kehilangan kendali untuk mengatur emosiku

"Bukankah kata itu lebih tepat ditunjukan untuk luciel? Dia orang yang kau cintai kan?"katanya sambil membalikan badan ke arahku

Aku tak bisa berkata kata. Sejujurnya aku sendiri dilema setelah menyadari kataku sendiri barusan.

Apakah maksudnya...

"Apa... Jangan jangan kau mencintaiku?"katanya, dan saat itu pula aku menanggis

Eh? Aku menanggis? Aku mengadahkan tangan di bawah mataku. melihat air mataku yang jatuh sangat banyak

Tapi, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Melihat matanya dengan tegas. Dan aku mengatakan

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu aku tak ingin melepaskanmu!"kataku dengan volume suara yang semakin naik tiap kata. Dan aku melihat ekspresinya yang terkejut

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan luciel? Kau ingin memiliki semua?" Katanya dengan nada menantang. Membuatku sadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Tapi setelah itu. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku tak suka perempuan egois"

Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit. Kenapa?, apa semua perbuatanku ini memang egois?

Tapi, aku tak ingin disalahkan. Lagi pula...

"Aku? Egois? Sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu. Bukankah kata itu lebih tepat ditunjukan untuk rika?" Aku berusaha membela diri. Dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisku. Dan bukankah ini benar? Rika memang egois bukan? "Jika seperti itu maka-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kataku ia memotongnya

"DIAM!" Kata V yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran "jangan katakan hal seperti itu tentang rika!" Katanya sambil mendekat ke jendela "cukup... Cukup aku yang salah atas semua ini..." Aku melihat dirinya yang kembali menengok padaku. Memperlihatkan beberapa tetes air mata yang turun ke pipinya yang putih

"Aku yang salah... Karena mencintainya. Rika sama sekali tak bersalah." Katanya yang menatapku dengan tegas dan hangat "kalian membenciku kan?" Katanya

"Tidak, V!" Kataku dengan emosi yang masih terkendali

"Kau membenciku kan?" Katanya dengan nada yang sama

"V, hentikan omong kosongmu!" Kataku yang mulai muak padanya

"Tidak perlu perlu berbohong. Aku tahu semua. Baiklah, kalau kau membenciku, maka aku akan menghilang sekarang" katanya sambil berjalan dan duduk di jendela, dan seketika membuat bulu kudukku merinding. V, apa yang kau mau lakukan!?

Jangan jangan...

"V! Hentikan! Jangan berbuat bodoh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apa apa!" Kataku yang mulai menangis dan panik dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Mungkin saja ia ingin bunuh diri!

"Ini... Sudah terlambat..." Katanya, cahaya dari luar jendela terhalangi olehnya. Membuat ia bercahaya layaknya malaikat

"V... Tak ada malaikat yang sesempurna dirimu. hentikanlah..." Kataku dengan lutut yang telah menyentuh tanah. Tenaga ku telah habis dan aku menangis lagi

"Aku hanya orang yang bodoh. jangankan malaikat, aku adalah makhluk yang lebih rendah dari iblis" katanya, dan aku menjawabnya "V, hentikanlah"

"Sampaikan salamku pada mereka semua. Bilang kalau aku minta maaf" katanya, dan aku mengatakannya lagi "hentikan..."

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan" katanya, dan aku melihatnya dan tetap mengatakannya "hen... Tikan"

"Oh ya" ia tersenyum padaku. senyuman hangat yang tulus dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "nama asliku bukan V, namaku jihyun. Kim jihyun" dia mengatakannya sambil berdiri di tepi jendela, dan dia tersenyum lagi sebelum...

"Selamat tinggal, MC"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUAK!

"Jih... Yun..." Kataku yang syok melihatnya. Yang terjun dan aku mendengar dirinya jatuh

Aku... Jihyun... Jihyun... "Tid... TIDAK!" Teriakku sambil menangis. Dan pada saat itu juga, saeyoung datang dan memelukku. Aku masih histeris, aku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Sampai aku merasa pandanganku menggelap. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku berada di rumah sakit

Saeyoung POV

Sudah beberapa hari mereka tak sadarkan diri sejak sehari sebelum pesta itu. Oh ya, ngomong ngomong soal pesta. Kami tak jadi melaksanakannya. Lagi pula, mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling penting dalam tubuh RFA. Dan setelah itu jumin mengatur semuanya. aku tak tau apa yang ia lakukan tapi katanya itu berhasil mengambil mood guest

Sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit tempat saeran rehabilitasi. Saeran sekarang sudah sedikit menjadi lebih baik. Tapi, Aku tetap bersyukur karena saeran masih mau menerimaku, walau masih tak memaafkanku

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat mereka tak sadarkan diri. Dirumah sakit yang lebih mewah

Saat aku sampai. Tak lama aku menemui suster yang mengatakan dirimu telah terbangun. Kakiku melangkah cepat menuju ruanganmu. Memastikan apakah dirimu benar benar telah sadar

BRAK!

Dan saat itu aku melihat dirimu yang berada dalam dekapannya.

MC POV

*Flashback

"Ini... Dimana?" Kataku sambil melihat ruangan yang luas dan penuh warna putih dan bau obat. Ini pasti rumah sakit. Ada apa memangnya?

"Ah... Sudah bangun?" Kata seseorang

"Ah... Yoosung?"kataku yang masih sedikit pusing. Tapi, aku bertanya padanya dan membiarkan rasa sakit ini sementara "mengapa aku berada dirumah sakit?"

"Kau tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari" katanya sambil menganti bunga di vas, matanya melirik padaku sebelum duduk di kursi samping ranjang

Aku berpikir sebentar mengolah semua yang terjadi. Eh? Tunggu...

"Beberapa hari!? Berarti..." Kataku yang sadar akan hal yang dikatakan yoosung

"Ya... Pestanya tak jadi dilaksanakan" kata yoosung dengan nada tak enak hati

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ternyata pesta tak jadi dilaksanakan. Tapi saat itu, aku langsung mengingat kronologi apa yang terjadi sebelum aku disini

"Jih... Yun...?" Saat mengatakannya aku mengingatnya. Jihyun, seseorang bernama kim jihyun. Dan aku langsung bangun dari kasurku "jihyun! Bagaimana dengan JIHYUN!?" Kataku dengan mata yang berair dan memegang kedua bahu yoosung

Ia memasang ekspresi kaget, tapi perlahan matanya kembali melembut "jihyun? Ah, mungkin maksudmu V... Ya, dia ada di UGD" kata yoosung sambil menurunkan tanganku dari bahunya dan memegangnya

"Aku harus pergi!" Kataku sambil berusaha turun dari kasur. Tapi kekuatanku hilang dan jatuh. Tapi yoosung menahanku dan memelukku

"Apa yang kau lakukan, yoosung!? Lepaskan!" Kataku meronta. Tapi dia memeluku dengan erat, sampai aku berhenti meronta dan menanggis

"Tenanglah..." Kata yoosung lembut sambil memelukku, hangat dan nyaman "tenang..." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus kepalaku yang masih dalam pelukannya

"V masih dalam perawatan. mungkin sudah dapat dijengguk. Tapi, kau masih sakit, lebih baik cemaskan dirimu dulu" ucap yoosung dengan hangat. Dan aku masih diam menanggis dalam pelukannya

"Ta... Tapi... Jih-" belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, yoosung memotongnya "aku mengerti, sangat

Mengerti perasaanmu" katanya "aku juga begitu saat rika-noona hilang dengan berita bahwa ia sudah meninggal" katanya sambil melihat mataku

"Tapi tenang saja, jihyun yang kau cintai tak kan meninggal. Tenang saja" katanya sambil menghapus air mataku, dan badanku tiba tiba memeluknya erat dan menanggis lagi. Aku tak peduli jika bajunya basah karena air mataku. Aku tetap menanggis memeluknya dan meremat baju luaran yoosung yang berwarna biru dengan erat

Tapi dia tetap diam memelukku lagi sambil menepuk punggungku dan mengelus rambutku

BRAK!

Suara itu mengagetkanku dan membuatku melihat pintu itu terbanting. Menampilkan seorang yang berkeringat dan matanya yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku

*flashback end

Saeyoung POV

Aku berjalan menuju kasurmu yang barusan melepaskan diri dari pelukan yoosung. Yoosung sekarang berdiri, memberikan kursinya padaku. Aku duduk di kursi itu dan melihatmu dengan mata merah yang terlihat seperti habis menanggis.

Aku meraih tangannya lalu memegangnya erat

"Kau sudah bangun? Sudah lebih baikan?" Kataku sambil melihatmu yang menunduk yang membuatku tak bisa melihat wajahmu karena tertutup poni. Dan kulihat dirimu yang hanya mengangguk pelan

"Hei... Apa ada yang salah?" Kataku sambil melihat matamu yang tertutup poni menurunkan air mata

Kau hanya diam. sampai aku mendengar kata "jih... Yun... V..." Yang membuatku sadar apa yang kau inginkan

Sebetulnya, aku selalu sadar. Tapi aku menyayangimu. Karena itu aku membiarkan dirimu melakukan sesukamu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai kau sadar apa yang sebetulnya kau butuhkan dan kau inginkan

"Baiklah aku tahu... Ayo" aku menarik tangannya dan membiarkannya berdiri sendiri tapi masih memegangku karena tak sanggup menahan bebannya sendirian. Tapi kulihat yoosung memperhatikan diriku dengan tatapan prihatin. Karena tahu situasi yang terjadi "hyung... Tak apakah?" Katanya

Aku hanya memberikan tatapan yang membuatnya mengerti. Lalu aku keluar dan mengantarkanmu ke ruangannya

Setelah sampai. Aku melihat dokter yang keluar dari ruangan dan melihatku yang membawa pasien lain keruangan "aku hanya mengantarkannya melihat pasien di ruangan ini. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kataku melihat dokter yang seperti mengerti lalu ia mengatakan

"Selamat, ia baik baik saja. operasinya berhasil." Katanya dengan senyum. Kulihat dirimu menanggis bahagia mendengarnya

"Kami juga berhasil melakukan operasi mata padanya" katanya lagi, tapi saat kulihat lagi. Dia memberikan wajah yang sulit diartikan "tapi, sayangnya saat jatuh diatas mobil, tulangnya retak. Membuatnya memiliki kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa kembali berjalan" kata dokter, kulihat dirimu kaget dan langsung berteriak

"APA AKU BISA MELIHATNYA SEKARANG!?" Teriakmu yang membuat penghuni rumah sakit terkejut. Tapi kau seolah tak peduli

Dan kau langsung menarik tanganku begitu kau mendapat persetujuan dari dokter yang pergi setelah itu

Tapi aku hanya diam, tak bergerak ikut masuk saat kau menarik tanganku. Kau kebingungan dan berkata "saeyoung...?"

CKIIT!

Sakit... Tapi harus kukatakan...

"Kau mencintai V kan? Pergilah, aku tak akan membebanimu. Bahkan jika kau mau kita bisa putus" kataku dengan mataku yang ingin menangis

Kulihat dirimu kaget dan matamu kembali berair "ap...-" katamu dan aku memotongnya "tak apa tak perlu

Menghawatirkanku, pergilah" kataku sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan mendorongnya, ia sempat menenggok padaku dengan tatapan sendu, tapi setelah itu ia berlari memasuki ruangan orang yang ia cintai sebenarnya

Saat itu juga, lututku bertemu lantai dan aku menunduk. Dan kulihat kacamataku yang basah karena air mata

V, Sekarang semuanya Sudah selesai... Kuserakan MC padamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat tinggal... Cinta pertamaku...

V POV

Aku membuka mataku dan dapat melihat ruangan berwarna putih. Apakah ini surga? Apakah... Aku sudah mati?

"MC..."Kataku pelan "ya, V. Ada apa?" Dirimu menjawab sambil terlihat panik dan langsung menggengam tanganku erat

"Apa... Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Kataku sambil memperhatikanmu, dengan kedua mataku sendiri "apakah kau...

MC?" Kataku

"Kau ingat, kau jatuh dari apartemen rika. Tapi kau jatuh ke atas mobil. Syukurlah kau tidak meninggal. Tapi... Kakimu lumpuh" katamu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dari tadi mulai menuruni pipimu yang putih, tampa sadar aku memegang pipimu dan menghapus air matamu "aku MC lho..." Katamu, aku hanya terdiam. Kau mengatakan diriku malaikat, tapi didepanku ada seorang malaikat

Yang membuatku jatuh hati..

"Jihyun..." Kau menggengam erat tanganku seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, dan tampa sadar bibirku mengeluarkan kalimat. "Kau... Mengapa sangat menyayangiku? Padahal biarkan saja aku mati..."

"Itu... Karena aku mencintaimu"

Entah mengapa hati berdebar saat ia mengatakan itu, apakah aku..."tapi... Bagaimana dengan luciel?" Kataku yang teringat jika dirimu yang Miliknya, bukan miliku

"Aku lebih menyayangimu lebih darinya, puas?" Katamu yang masih melihatku lekat, benarkah kau mencintaiku? Aku yang memiliki beribu kekurangan ini?

Hatiku sangat bahagia, mengapa? Sebetulnya, semenjak dirimu masuk kedalam chatroom. Aku selalu menghawatirkanmu. Bahkan membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk mencintai Rika selamanya.

Aku memegang wajahnya, dan menariknya. Membiarkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku, dan inilah yang kurasakan, ciuman manis dari bibirmu

Tuhan, apakah ini takdir? Kau menghilangkan rika dan memberi malaikat yang menerangi hidupku mulai sekarang?

Rika... Aku mencintaimu, tapi... Gadis didepanku adalah orang yang memberiku cinta sejati. Lebih darimu.

Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi, sama sekali tak akan. Terima kasih, kau adalah malaikat yang menerima beribu kekuranganku,

saranghae, MC, malaikatku

END

Note from me: maaf jelek, ini yang pertama soalnya T_T

saya minta maaf jika ada parade typo, karena ini mohon reviewnya


End file.
